ghost_dancefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Gracier
Summary Ghost Gracier is 9 - 11 in Ghost Dance 1 - 3, and is an adult in books 4 and 5. She lives in Elfclis, New Jersey. Her brother is Jake Gracier, her parents are Susan and Frank Gracier, and her children are Greg and Martha Felder. Her husband is Mario Felder. Physical Look Ghost has dark brown hair with tan skin. She has dark blue eyes and has freckles on her face. Personality Traits Ghost loves art. She could do art for hours. She also likes to play Minecraft. Ghost isn't the heroic type at first but gets the heroic character when she realizes that she has her powers. Genetics Ghost's mom has freckles, which explains Ghost's. She has her dad's dark blue eyes and tan skin. And she has her mom's dark brown hair. The powers come from Ghost's great great grandfather. Ghost Dance In Ghost Dance, Ghost is 9 - 10. She ends up in Elfclis Elementary School. She gets an arch enemy automatically, Diamond Chase. She also gets a best friend instantly, Amis Marin. She doesn't realize at first that Crust is a traitor friend, so she takes Crust as a friend too. But she later learns not to judge a book by the cover. Ghost meets Wayne Tilsh later in the book. They become friends instantly, but not before Diamond turns against him too. They end up framed for robbing the bank on the way to the mall, but Ghost saves the day just in time. Later in the book, Ghost starts to accidently blow stuff up and lazer things. This is because she has a superpower from her great grandfather. But she doesn't use it on purpose. Instead, she uses her kindness to get her cousin, Mary, to join her side. Ghost Dance 2 - Summer Camp Drama After a year of stressful times, Ghost is ready for summer vacation. She is excited when she figues out she is going to summer camp - it'll give her a break from Diamond Chase. But what ticks her off is that Diamond is in the same camp. So she just ignores Diamond's theats, but it's hard because the counsolers don't care. So she runs away from camp later in the book. Beforehand, she meets Kirah Sanders and becomes friends with her. But then she runs out. She doesn't know that's what Diamond wants. In the woods, she trips and Diamond's team goes near her to beat her up, but she is saved by Joshua Kane. And of course Ghost's family goes to find her. They find her in Joshua's(Also known as Josh) house. But an earthquake hits and her family is in danger. She has to choose between her own safety and the lives of her family, and she chooses the lives of her family. She manages to get her family up using her powers, and they go home. They decide to stay home while Diamond is in summer camp, so that nothing else happens between them.